pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Plot From Multichannel News: Phineas and Ferb travels back to the future to find a tool that fuses with metal and wood. They also encounter a 35-year-old Candace who follows them back to time and finally busts her brothers as they are building the rollercoaster, but also accidentally foil Agent P's defeat of Dr. Doofenshmirtz , setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. songs *Today is Gonna Be a Great Day! (2nd verse) *It's a Charmed Life! running gags The "too young" line *Future Linda Flynn: Are you too young to be time travelers? *Present Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Ferb's Line(s) *"Well, at least we know she mellows with age." *"Some other time, perhaps" *Isabella: Did you hear that? Aunt Isabella! That means I marry Phineas! *Candace: Or Ferb. *(Ferb turns around, winks, points and makes a clicking noise to Isabella, smiling) Whatcha' Doin? Said by Isabella as she enters the backyard in the present. *Phineas: Hey, guys. Whatcha' doin?. *Xavier: I'm sitting under this digital tree. Perry's entrance to his lair *Not seen. notes *Future Linda Flynn: Candace! You're so young! *Candace: Mom! You're sooo... *Future Linda Flynn: Don't say it... *Candace: Ooooooooo.... *Future Linda Flynn: You don't have say that word... *Candace: llllllllllddddddddd... *Future Linda Flynn: I mean it! (Phineas, Ferb and Isabella enters the antique shop) *Phineas: Mom! You're so OLD! spoilers in the future * Future Phineas and Ferb are not shown, but they are mentioned. * Candace has three children, identical to her own family - two sons, Xavier and Fred, and a daughter, Amanda * Some of the plotline is similar to Back to The Future II. * Perry is alive (albeit very old) in the future, still battling Doofenshmirtz... at checkers! * Any relationship (Phineas and Isabella, and Candace & Jeremy) is not shown in this episode. * The antique shop still exists and is running. * Stacy is the President of Uruguay. * The second verse of the full theme song is sung during near the end of the first third. * Phineas and Ferb now have an exact age- they are 10 years old in the present. * If the current time stream stays the way it is seen to end up going, the only time Phineas and Ferb will ever get busted is 20 years in the future. background *The episode features the second verse of the extended version of the theme song. *Jennifer Stone, Moises Arias and Jennifer Grey is credited in this episode. *A clip of this episode was shown at Comic Con 2009 *This episode reveals that Ferb's real name is Frederick *In this episode, Isabella is mentioned to marry one of the two brothers but it is unknown which is the one. *This episode was leaked onto Youtube on the 19th of September. *When the orginal inventor of the time machine comes into the future it hints he invented while he was in the timeline demision continuity None End Credits Isabella travels back in time to just after Phineas decides to travel to the future and stops them by giving them the wood-metal fuser they needed in the first place. Phineas offers her a soda, which she accepts—she vanishes with it. Phineas points out that now they don't need to travel to the future. At all. To begin with. voices by *Vincent Martella: Phineas (present & past) *Ashley Tisdale: Candace (present, past & future) *Thomas Sangster: Ferb (present & past) *Alyson Stoner: Isabella (present & past) *Caroline Rhea: Mom (present, past & future) *Kelly Hu: Stacy *Dan Povenmire: Dr. Doofenshmirtz (past & future) *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Major Monogram (future) *Tyler Mann: Carl (future) *Jennifer Stone: Amanda *Noah Munck: Xavier *Moises Arias: Fred *Sandra Oh: one of Doofenshmirtz's backup dancers *Jennifer Grey: Librarian *Bowling For Soup: themselves *Dan Green: Prof. Onassis Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages